crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Kid vs Kat: Split Personality
What you are about to hear is pretty graphic, so I'll try not to freak you out. I was very fond of Kick Buttowsky, Jimmy Two-Shoes, and Lab Rats, but never have I heard about this one... yet. I have seen Kid vs Kat, yes, but something about that show's final episode, The Kat Went Back, made me look at it differently. I went online to go to the Kid vs Kat site and saw that the episode list was showing Season 3, but all they showed was a part one and two lost episode that seemed to be cut from the series. Its episode number was S03 E27 and E28. The title was, "Split Personality". I had never seen Kid vs Kat having a lost episode before, why was it unaired? And how can I get a hold of it before somebody else does? Turns out I actually know the creator of the show, Rob Boutilier, he was my uncle's neighbor and I contacted him in a bar on a Friday evening. He was a little bit drunk, so I had an opportunity to ask him about the lost episode he made. I asked him about it and he was so intoxicated that he just smiled and said, "You know, I was in a dark place when I made that episode, I'll be honest with you. I just don't want to see my business crumble before me. But, when I.R.S says you gotta go, you gotta go." I asked him if he can give me any details on how to get in my possession, and he just wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I looked, and it was a download link (which I'll not mention due to reasonable reasons I'll explain in the end). I went home after drinking a few shots with Rob and typed in the link on my laptop. As I did this, my computer went crazy, it was the worst virus since the creation of technology. After doing the pain-staking process of rebooting my laptop, I typed the link in my computer again, and what do you know? It finally worked. All I saw was a black screen with a wall of purple text. And under the text was the link. I clicked on it. And it was an episode of Kid vs Kat. The intro was normal, but the title screen was a little off. It showed Coop and Kat staring at the viewer looking upset with eyes narrowed, and that's not the strange part. It showed Coop's left side and Kat's right side all together as if it was a half-and-half portrait in a dark and light background, of what looked like Heaven and Hell. And the music didn't help at all, it was a creepy song played by a violin and a piano. And Kat's side was holding a hatchet, so it would look as if the two's faces were on separate sides. But the line in the middle was making it look different. The show started with Coop walking to school all forlorn, he talks to himself, but what he says was depressing and sad. "I can't take it anymore. Everything I do is wrong in their eyes, it's almost as if Bootsville hates me in general. I mean, what did I ever do to them?" As Coop says this, he sees the school and glances down at his feet. "I can't help it if I'm right about Kat being an evil alien. Every time I fight him, I get more and more punishments. It's almost like it's his life goal is to drive me up the wall. I just don't want to deal with Kat anymore. I'm done with it, and if he doesn't care if I'm done with it, then I might as well pull the trigger on myself. Maybe that'll get his attention." I couldn't believe what I am hearing. Coop had finally hit rock bottom. I thought that Coop had finally snapped and went into depression. I continued to watch and see the rest of the episode. During school, Coop had gotten bullied and Kat sneaks into the school to get Coop in trouble. He gets an F in every class he took. After school, Coop just stares at the ground in sorrow. He goes in the house to see Millie make fun of him getting expelled from the school. "Just shut up, Millie," he scowled, "I don't want to hear your bull right now." Did Coop almost cuss? Anyway, he goes upstairs and into his room. He stays quiet for the rest of the day. Kat enters the house from the back door and Millie takes him to her room to play. Burt calls Coop to ask him about him being expelled. He was about to tell him about Kat in the school, but he just told him that he would never believe him about Kat anyway. No one does. "Coop, you know I love you. But what you say about our cat, it's all lies." "So, everything I say, like how I would scrape a knee is just for attention?!" Coop snaps, "Do you have any idea how hard I tried to protect you and this family from that purple goon? How I sacrificed my life for this town? If those were just to seek attention and make it about myself, then you need to open your eyes!" Tears were welling up in Coop's eyes. "Son," Burt says, "I know when your lying to me, it's not alright to just blame the cat for your mishaps." "Mishaps? MISHAPS?!!!" Coop screamed, "ARE YOU DRUNK?!! I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN A HUMONGOUS THANK YOU!! But no, you have to stab me in the BACK, and FORCE FEED ME BROKEN GLASS!!" Burt began to stutter in disbelief. "Force feed yo- Coop that's not what happened! We saw you hurting Mr. Kat! That's it! Now you stop yelling at me and promise me that you won't blame the cat for your misbehaving's!" "Oh, so now I'M the bad guy?!" Coop talked back to his father, "I thought you were there for me. But I was wrong. You don't care about me, you care more about that sick freak than your first born child! You will pay for this." Coop just walked off, just like that. I paused the video and sat there, thinking 'what the hell did I just watch?' I just saw Coop's first argument with his own father, who scowls him for trying to stop an alien invasion. I thought Kid vs Kat would be as everyone described it, funny, but bipolar. But what I'm seeing right now... was absolutely, depressing and, very sad. I continued the episode and Coop slams the bedroom door violently. that night, he just lays in bed crying for the first time in the series. It sounded pained and really pitiful. These were not tears of a child were he or she scrapes her knee, or not getting what they wanted. These were tears of... betrayal, and sadness. He had his face deep in his pillow, he would have been screaming if his face wasn't in his pillows. He pounded his fist into the wall as he got up, his other hand holding the pillow to his face. To be honest... I was both unnerved and also pitied him. He did not want to end up like this, always being treated like #### for just being a local hero. Coop threw the pillow off his face and just sat there with heavy breathing. He was sweating and his face was red from crying. He got out of bed and just stared out the window and into the night sky. He saw the millions of stars and asked the Kat Nebulans from the episode The Kat Went Back, beginning to cry again. "Why?! Why are you doing this to me?! I'm just a boy! I just want you all to stop tormenting me!" He began to whimper. "Won't you look at me, I mean really look at me?! You don't have a clue that I'm not evil and just a kid who just wants a normal life!" With that said, he puts his hands over his eyes and began to whine and cry again, this time, he was crying quietly. Kat heard this out on the roof and knew his plan was working. The next day, Coop was fighting Kat and was suddenly taken by Kat Kommander's giant robots. Dennis tried to save him but was caught as well. And I can't recall the rest because it reminded me of The Kat Went Back Part one. They took the two to Kat Planet, they get imprisoned "Forever", yadda yadda so on and so forth. Like I said, I didn't want to go into any details on this one. So let me get to where it ends. And it's by far the most shocking. As they broke out, Coop and Dennis stumble upon what is the most damning thing I've ever seen on a kid's cartoon. They went inside a lab on how to make all Kat Nebulan soldiers. "What is this place, Coop?" Dennis asked in terror. "I don't know... Maybe this is how these evil cat creatures are generated." Coop explained. Coop looked at the robotic skeletons of Kat Nebulans and at a glass jar of Kat Nebulan skin, it looked more like light purple liquid with large dark purple spots on it. Dennis clearly wanted out of this place soon as possible. "This place is giving me the creeps...! L-let's just going...!" "Wait, maybe there's a camera here!" Coop said, "If we get a photograph of this weird laboratory, maybe Bootsville will believe us!" Dennis gasped. "Good idea, Coop!" But as they searched for a camera, Kat pounced on them and a fight breaks out. Kat's Armada and the rest of the soldiers joined the battle. But as the fight escalates, Kat grabs the jar of Kat Nebulan skin and gets into a throwing position. "COOP! LOOK OUT!" Dennis called out in panic. Kat goes to throw it, but the lid of the jar was off during the fight with Kat bumping into the table. Kat throws the skin on the right side of Coop's face as the jar hits the wall behind him, and Coop let out a gut-wrenching scream as the skin burned into his flesh and skin. All the characters were backing away in shock, and so did Kat who realized what he had done. Coop continued to scream and rive in pain as the skin steamed and contort the right side of his head and upper body into what I can recall as just like the right side of Kat's head. Coop accidentally knocks himself out by ramming his head into the wall, and part one ends. I just sat there, dumbfounded. I couldn't tell what I just saw, but I had to press on. So I watched part two. Coop was in the hospital bed. He was gladly back on Earth with Dennis, who was unharmed. Coop had been in a coma since the incident. Burt was there, and so was Millie. This is where things go down. Burt was arguing with the medical professionals about something. Coop can hear them though... through his right ear of course. He heard his father arguing about Coop and Dennis blaming Kat again for starting a fight with gangs. "You mean to tell me that my son was getting into it with some gangsters, and he blamed our cat for it?!" He hollered. "that's what the young Asian kid told us!" Answered the surgeon. Burt turned to Dennis and said, "I'm calling your dad, and you Coop, when you wake up, you're grounded for a month! And I don't care if it's a month, you're not going to rebel against your own father!" Coop was hearing all of this while in a coma, inside he was a boiling cauldron of anger and hatred, he wanted to scream shut the hell up but... he couldn't... he wanted to soak it all in. After absorbing all the anger and negativity for a nice long week, the doctor was ready to remove the bandages. "Alright, let's hope it's not too bad." Said the doctor. The doctor snipped at the bandages with a pair of scissors and let them fall off his face. Then Burt was in absolute shock and was on the verge of fainting. And Dennis jumped out of his chair in mass hysteria. I couldn't tell what Coop looked like since it was all in Coop's eye-view. "What?! What happened to my face?!" Coop asked, trying to figure out why they are suddenly panicking. Coop rushed into the bathroom and turned the lights on... and I saw it... his right side of his head, and upper body... it was now just like Mr. Kat's... Coop just looks and touches his right check. It had a wrinkly feel to it now. Dennis puts his hand on Coop's shoulder, "Coop, it's not that bad. C'mon man, cheer up." Coop suddenly glances at Dennis and says in a snarling voice, "wHy ShOuLd I bE cHeErY...? hE gOt WhAt He WaNtEd..." Dennis jolted back. "Uuh... Coop? Are you-" "oK?! I'Ll Be Ok WhEn I wRaP mY hAnDs ArOuNd ThAt LiTtLe BrAt'S nEcK fOr BrInGiNg ThAt PsYcHoPaTh InTo My LiFe!" Coop shakes his head and asked in his normal voice, "Wha- What was that?" Dennis backs away and says, "Ok... That was odd..." Burt sees this but pays no heed. "Coop, do you know why I am disappointed in you betraying me last night?" He asked. "Let me guess, grounded?" Coop asked. "For a month." "A month?!" Coop gasped, "Why?!" "For snooping off into the night and leaving me calling the police for you to wind up like... like- this!" Suddenly, Coop again spoke in that grim voice, "cOuLdN't StAnD tO bArE tHe TrUtH aGaIn, HuH dAd? hEhEhE, iRrIsPoNsIbLe CuNt! ThAt'S wHaT yOu'Ve AlWaYs BeEn! SiTtInG oN a ThRoNe Of BuLlShIt, AnD wAiT fOr ThE rIgHt TiMe To MaKe My LiFe A lIvInG hElL!" What a minute, did I just hear him cuss?! He can't cuss in a kid's cartoon! Anyway, Burt snaps at him, "That's enough Coop! I do not tolerate that kind of attitude! You're grounded, do you understand?!" "FuCk yOu, fOuR eYeS!!" Coop hollered, still in that freaky voice. "That's it! When we get home your mouth is washed with soap!" "dOn'T fOrGeT tO pUt My DiCk In YoUrS tOo WhIlE yOuR aT iT!" Coop said. I couldn't believe how unpredictable Coop became. This wasn't like him to back-sass his own father like that. This was something different. But I can't tell what. Coop got dressed and head home. But that night, Dennis talked to him through a walky-talky. And Coop said in his normal voice once again, "I-I don't know what's wrong with me... Ever since Kat threw that jar of skin on me... I've changed..." "You need to get a psychiatrist. It's the only way." Dennis said. Then Coop says in that gruesome voice again, nO... I'm In CoNtRoL nOw... WhY sHoUlD I gIvE iT aLl Up...? I wAnTeD tHiS..." Dennis sat up, eyes widened, "Coop... What are you talking about?" Dennis asked. "...yOu'Ll KnOw SoOn EnOuGh..." The walkty talky has gone silent. Coop hung it up. Burt can be seen watching TV with Millie and Kat, till Coop goes into the kitchen and come out with... with two knives. My heart was pounding at this point. "Coop!" Burt yelled, "I thought I told you to-" - STAB! Coop stabs Burt in the gut with one of the knives, and stood there cocking his head left to right, showing him what was once a sweet, innocent boy from Bootsville, to the deformed ghoul that stalks the shadows. By now, that song from the title card started playing again in the background. "Cooper!" Burt yelled in horror, "Why did you do that?! Why?!" "Stop him, daddy!" Millie yelped. Burt tried to convince Coop to put down the knives, Kat can be seen cowering before what Coop is about to do to Burt, realizing that Coop was going insane. "kAt StArTeD iT, yOu MuSt Of KnOwN tHaT! bUt YoU iGnOrEd It! He WaS tEaRiNg mE aPaRt bUt YoU iGnOrEd It!!! I gEt ThE pAiN aNd MiSeRy, bUt He GeTs To Go FrEe, WHY!!!! sO hE wOuLd FiT iN?!!" Burt started trembling and begged for his life. "W-w-we were just t-trying to make Millie happy, that's a... Oh, Coop please God no!" Coop just creeps closer to his cowering father and waves the knife around at him. "tHaT's WhAt YoU aLwAyS dO, yOu AlWaYs ThInK aBoUt HeR! yOu NeVeR tHoUgHt AbOuT mE!! wHeRe Do I cOmE iN?!! wHeN dO I SpEnD mY qUaLiTy TiMe?!! WHEN?!!! I TRUSTED YOU!!!! YOU HEAR ME?!!!! I'M A FREAK BECAUSE OF YOU!!!! LOOK AT ME DAD!!!! THIS HAPPENED UNDER YOUR WATCH!!!!! aNd YoU cAlL yOuRsElF a FaThEr...?!" I just screamed for Coop to stop! I couldn't believe this was happening right before my very eyes! Anyway, Burt, still cowering before his maniacal son, and still has the stab wound in his stomach, says to him, "I... I-I was b-busy... I wanted to spend quality time with you... But...But... Please, let me get you some help... You need mental help!" "... dAd..." Said Coop, "LeT ME gIvE yOu SoMe AdViCe... If YoU wAnT sOmEtHiNg DoNe RiGhT, yOu GoTtA dO iT... YOURSELF!!" Coop jams the knife in Burt's chest over and over and over till there were gore and blood forming a pool of crimson red all around him. Coop had murdered his own father, in cold blood... Now I was screaming 'Oh my God! What did you do?!'. Millie just sat in the corner and cried, and Kat ran upstairs and hid in Millie's closet. Kat could hear Millie's loud screams as Coop gutted her as well. All he could hear is the two yelling and screaming, Coop cussing and spitting, and Millie begging to be spared. But Millie fell on deaf ears. He could hear footsteps going up the stairs and into Millie's room. Kat cried and prayed obviously to God to forgive him for he had committed every sin in the book. Then, the closet door swung open for Kat to scream and... It was with a freeze-frame of Kat screaming at the top of his lungs as he was about to be slaughtered. Red text appeared on the screen reading, "No man can hide from his fears; as they are a part of him, they will always know where he is hiding." Then the episode fades to black. I was obviously angry at this, I got on the phone and demanded Rob to know what the hell was going on! But he hung up and was nowhere to be seen or heard. So I got into my car and sped to Rob's house, I banged on the door and waited for him. No response. So I kicked the door down (stupid but I was too much of an emotional wreck to know these things was illegal), and searched for Rob. But as I entered his office, - BOOM! I rushed in... and found him... dead... committed suicide with a shotgun in his mouth. Blew his brains out. Now I know why Kid vs Kat wasn't making any more episodes. I contacted his wife, who was in the grocery store while the suicide occurred, and she said the most damning thing I've ever heard. She told me that the lost episode actually aired, and every child saw it. Including their kids. I was at a loss for words. I would never think that a kid's cartoon with lots of popularity, could end a series, going down a downward spiral of madness, and pain. I know what Coop had done in that episode... he threw it all away... the heroism, the friendship, and the many victories over an evil alien race. He threw it all away... For revenge against his former assailants... I couldn't take the pressure, so I moved out and wanted to start my life over again. Now I work in a coffee plant and got paid every day. Kid vs Kat is now on YouTube, but I highly doubt watching it. Cause someone might upload the lost episode on accident. You just never know, what would happen if it does rear its ugly head in. You'll never know... Category:Lost episudes Category:Dismemberment Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Creepypastas that scared bob the builder